<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mayhaps, life could be different by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932974">Mayhaps, life could be different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eater Blood-related beliefs warning, Death Eaters, Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Pregnant Narcissa Malfoy, Questioning Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has only ever looked upon his marriage with something akin to duty. Then he learned that he could love, too, and now that Narcissa is pregnant with their child, he wonders how much more he should be learning, or un-learning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pregnancy Flash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mayhaps, life could be different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts">Corina (CorinaLannister)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pretend long enough to be through with this conversation and this dinner party altogether, and then we'll be home - Lucius can practically hear his wife whispering the words in his ear as he nods at Bellatrix. She isn't looking for him to answer either way, never does when she's ranting about blood laws. Never does ever. Unless she's talking to the Dark Lord that is. Which she shouldn't do, she always ends up ridiculed. Lucius has often wondered why she persists, but just as the thought goes through his mind again, he gets to catch a glimpse of Narcissa across the room, just as she sits down as best as she can on the closest sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pregnancy distends her belly and therefore the green dress she's wearing and if Lucius was the sort of man who blushes from appreciation, this would be an occasion to do so. She looks magnificent. Her long blonde hair is pinned to one side, flowing down her back, straight lines of ethereal blonde that is almost white, just like her skin is so pale it looks creamy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa Malfoy, his to have wed, and made pregnant, but to love and cherish also, even if their people do not speak in such terms. Sentiment is for the weak of heart, for the blood traitors and the mudbloods. Lucius wishes he didn't care, sometimes. Heritage and upbringing are not all there is to life, or so Narcissa tries to teach him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, such is the name they have decided upon using for their first born, a boy, as Lucius had hoped. There doesn't pass a day where he does not catch himself thinking of what their baby will look like, and what being a father will entail, what his heart and mind need to be ready for. His own father was nothing but ice, and Narcissa's parents were cut off the same cloth, he knows, he's swum in this society since he was born, and so has she. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix is still going on, and on, by the time Lucius sees the time on the Goblin-crafted clock on the wall behind her. He would smile, but that too, is unbecoming of his status at most times, and especially in the face of the woman's ramblings. Still, the time has come to go home, back to Malfoy Manor that is now his and Narcissa's only. Home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Lucius extracts himself from the conversation that really isn't one, grateful that Idiot Dolohov has made his way to them and can take on the responsibility of channeling his sister-in-law's energy while Lucius locates his wife again. She hasn't moved from her seat and as he makes his way to them, making sure he does not make eye-contact anyone else lest he gets held up once more, Lucius thinks that if they could leave this place and never come back, they might have a chance at being happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks to her, offers Narcissa his arm once he stands before her and together, they leave the Lestrange's London estate. Apparition will soon be impossible, but for now, it still allows them to be alone, behind walls they call theirs, in almost no time at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time for you to rest, my dear," Lucius takes Narcissa's coat from her, a flick of his wand sending it to hang back on the coat rack by the front door. He takes her hand in his opposite one, slips his free hand under her arm and helps her up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, husband," Narcissa says softly once she's back under the light sheets of their marital bed, "Lie with me a moment?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly," Lucius nods. Another spell rids him of his dress robes and then he's ready to slide into the bed too, settling behind her with his arm bringing her closer, their hands linked over her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you sing for us?" Narcissa asks, and Lucius knows she means her and Draco, who has been very sensitive to music lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than answer, Lucius starts singing the low notes of their favorite lullaby and sure enough, he hasn't even reached the chorus that Draco's foot meets their hands through Narcissa's skin. She chuckles, and Lucius keeps singing as they splay their hands over her stomach to catch their son's first gestures of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps even in this context of war and beliefs that Lucius isn't sure he can still hold onto, they will manage to be happy. Perhaps Draco will make it possible. Perhaps.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>